Royal Blood
by The403yearold
Summary: Emilia Windsor is the daughter of the 35-year-old Queen of England. Now 11 years old, and a witch, how will she cope with life at Hogwarts? Changing her last name - just in case - she embarks on a life-altering journey.
1. Friends

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, so anything recognisable is, regrettably not mine.**

**Friends**

Emilia sat down by the window contemplating her situation. She didn't know what to think or feel. A new world had suddenly opened up in front of her and she had no idea what to do.

All of a sudden she jumped as she heard a large bang. A boy had roughly pulled the door of her compartment open. Surprised out of her reverie, she looked up at the boy.

He was red cheeked and breathing rather hard. Emilia noted his black hair and startling green eyes. The boy saw her looking at him, realised what he must look like and blushed slightly – not that Emilia noticed, as it didn't really change the colour of his cheeks.

"May I sit down?" he asked tentatively.

Emilia looked at him curiously. She could not recollect a time when anyone had asked if they could sit with her. It was just not done. Then again, she usually had her bodyguard with her, and he was rather imposing.

Realising that the boy required an answer, she said "Yes, certainly." and watched as the boy let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the seat opposite her.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like that, it's just that my brother is being quite annoying and I wanted to get away from him and this was the first compartment that wasn't full that I found and … sorry."

"What for?" asked Emilia with a smile. "By the way, my name is Emilia, Emilia Rodwins. What is your name?"

"Urm, I'm sorry for rambling on like that and my name is Albus Potter, although everyone I know calls me Al. Also, if you don't mind me asking, are you muggle born, half-blood, or pure-blood?"

"If by muggle born you mean that I don't have magical parents, then I am muggle born. What are your parents like Al?"

Emilia looked at Al and suddenly wished that she had a nickname. Her family had never been prone to giving each other nicknames.

Al felt a sense of relief that she didn't know who his parents were. It meant that he didn't have to be defined by them, at least for a little while.

Vaguely he replied "They're annoying a lot of the time but I love them and I know they love me."

Suddenly Al laughed. When Emilia asked him why he laughed – after admitting that it had made her jump, Al said:

"It's just that this is the most formal conversation I've had since Mum and Dad made me go to that dull ministry party – and all I'm trying to do is become your friend. And on that note, do you have a nickname I can call you by; Emilia is a bit of a mouthful, and you are calling me Al after all."

She looked at him in astonishment. Nobody ever truly wanted to be her friend – again they were slightly deterred by her bodyguard. Furthermore, he said that their conversation had been quite formal. True she didn't know much else, but this was one of the most relaxed conversations she had had with someone who was not Scorpius.

Deciding to try and communicate this, Emilia said "I'm sorry for sounding formal; it's just the way I was brought up. Also I don't have a nickname since my family aren't really into that. Finally, are you serious about wanting to be my friend?"

Albus grinned and said "I'm not Sirius, I'm Albus." However, seeing Emilia's uncomprehending face he explained, saying "It's a family joke. And yes I am serious about wanting to be your friend. Do you really not have a nickname? What do your friends call you?"

"I don't have friends." Emilia knew this was a bit of a lie. She had Scorpius, but he didn't really count for obvious reasons – she didn't really want to give away that piece of herself yet anyway, everyone at her new school would know soon enough she expected.

Albus frowned for a moment, but not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable, decided to not comment on her bald statement.

"What about Em? Or Millie? Or –"

"Mia." She said interrupting. She had always loved that name, and she knew that her name could be shortened to it.

"Mia it is." Albus concurred, smiling widely.

Both of them started as the compartment door banged open yet again, revealing a boy that looked rather similar to Albus.

Albus sighed. "Mia, this is James, the brother I told you about. James, this is Mia, my new friend. What do you want James?"

James smirked and didn't answer. Instead he commented "What are you doing making friends with her? She's much too pretty for you."

At James' words, Albus turned to look at Mia, and took in her waist-length chocolate brown hair, kept out of her face by a blue ribbon, which matched her sapphire eyes. He was about to reply to his brother when he heard Mia respond instead.

"Excuse me, Al is friends with me. Thank you for complimenting me, but there is no reason to be rude to Al in the same breath. I believe he was asking why you came into our presence with such haste."

James looked at Mia in surprise, speechless. Al was having trouble trying to control his laughter. He didn't think he'd ever seen his brother looking that gobsmacked.

Finally James came out of his shock and replied. "Well, Rose wanted me to tell you that you should change into your robes now. And before you say anything Al, yes I know we haven't even nearly got to Hogwarts, but Rose can already do the bat bogey hex and she made me promise to tell you."

Before the pair had a chance to say anything to this, James had left; evidently feeling that he had fulfilled his obligation.

Albus let out his laughter and said, "I see what you meant about formality!"

Mia was also smiling and said "That was me using my weapon. My parents taught me to kill with kindness. In other words, be both cutting and polite at the same time. It's a very important tool in my circle."

Albus grinned in reply, "We probably should put our robes on in case Rose comes down to check on me. Before you ask she's my cousin and is VERY rules-conscious." He also filed away the comment about her 'circle' that she had made.

As soon as they had finished changing, the trolley lady knocked at the door asking if they wanted anything. Mia looked unsure so Al got up and ordered enough for them to share.

This included fizzing whizzbees; Bertie Botts every flavour beans; and of course chocolate frogs, which were Albus' favourites.

They spent the rest of the journey eating their sweets and talking about random topics, such as sport – Albus regaling her with tales of quidditch; and food, Mia listening in delight as he told of what the food served at Hogwarts was like.

They finally came on to the topic of houses. Albus was surprised that she knew about what the houses involved, but Mia showed him the book that she had been reading: 'Hogwarts: a History'.

"What house do you think you'll be in then?" asked Al curiously.

"I have no clue. The only one I don't really believe I could happily belong in is Slytherin. I am not ambitious or cunning at all. I am used as a pawn by my family and have no desire to be used like that – even to further my situation, or to use someone else for that same purpose. I don't deny that ambition is not a bad trait to have, but I simply do not have it."

Al looked slightly unnerved by this outburst. It was the most personal thing Mia had said, and it also made him want to be in Slytherin even less.

"My brother was winding me up before about the fact that I would get into Slytherin, but what you said makes sense. I don't have any ambition either. People think that I have everything because of my surname, but I don't want it to be like that." Al smiled weakly, "Plus, I want to be in the same house as you, and from what you said, I don't think that will happen if I'm sorted into Slytherin."

"I want to be in the same house as you as well." Out of curiosity Mia asked Al, "What house do you think I should be in?"

"Well, from the way you talked to James before, I would say Gryffindor, for sure." Al replied, grinning.

Sometime later, the train slowed down and they looked each other nervously, realising that they were finally there.

**A/N** **I hope you enjoyed reading. This is my first fanfic, and I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Well done to anyone who recognised that Emilia's surname - Rodwins - is an anagram of her actual surname, Windsor.**


	2. Water, Wands and Sorting

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, and I got the wand descriptions from Pottermore.**

**Water, Wands and Sorting**

As they got out of the train and onto the platform, they heard a loud voice call "Firs' years over here!"

They moved towards the voice and saw an enormous man with brown bushy hair. Al grinned and ran over to him shouting "Hagrid!" Al hugged Hagrid around the middle and Hagrid in turned beamed down at him.

Mia stood shyly behind Al, not quite sure what to do.

Finally, when all of the first years had gathered, Hagrid took them to the lake, on the way telling them about the traditional boat ride that the first years took on their first day of school.

At the mention of this Mia stopped still, turning pale. Albus, realising that Mia was no longer walking beside him turned around. When he saw how pale she was, Albus became really concerned.

"Are you alright Mia?" He asked. "You look really pale…"

"Did he say we were going to go on a boat ride? Across a lake? In small boats?" Mia asked in a small voice.

"Yes…" said Al unsurely.

"I can't do it. I thought it would be no problem, seeing as there wasn't much cause for going near large bodies of water in a boarding school!" panicked Mia.

"Are you afraid of water?" asked Al.

"I can't stand large bodies of water. They look so deep and there may be loads of things in them – not even nice creatures. And I've read Hogwarts: a History so I know there are some really horrible creatures in there and I can't do it. Plus water is so wet and cold and makes you feel heavy and it wants to drown you…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Al didn't laugh. He knew what it was like to have a crippling fear. But it was strange to see Mia looking anything less than perfectly composed.

"The boats are charmed to move really smoothly, so if you close your eyes it's almost like you're not on a boat. How about you do that and I'll go in the boat with you so you have someone you can trust to make sure you're all right." Al decided not to mention the story about Dennis Creevy and the giant squid that his dad had told him.

Mia looked marginally happier and agreed to do as Al had suggested.

They got to the other side without a problem and Mia laughed in relief and gave Al a hug saying "Thanks so much Al, what would I have done without you."

"You wouldn't have made it to Hogwarts, that's what." Al deadpanned.

Mia shoved him and then looked horrified at herself for the mild violence. Al just laughed at her, glad that she was loosening up a bit.

When they finally arrived in the Entrance Hall, they all gasped at the size and grandeur of the place. Professor McGonagall came and welcomed them and then lead them into the Great Hall. All of the first years were too nervous thinking about the sorting ahead of them to actually look around and observe the Hall itself.

Professor McGonagall called their names out in alphabetical order. The names all passed by in a blur to Mia, until she heard a very familiar one.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called.

The blonde haired boy walked up to the stool and put the hat onto his head. She didn't have long to wait before the sorting hat announced "Slytherin!"

Not sure whether to be disappointed or glad, she waited for Al's name to be called, since his was before hers in the alphabet.

She gave Al's hand a squeeze as his name was called and watched as he put the hat on. The hat was on his head for a long while before she heard it shout "Gryffindor!"

A great noise erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Mia saw several red haired people standing up and cheering. She assumed that they were Al's family, as he had told her on the train that almost all of his cousins had red hair and that they took up half of Gryffindor table. Mia had taken this as a bit of an exaggeration, but there were indeed a lot of them.

Finally it was Mia's turn. She heard her name called; "Rodwins, Emilia!" and made her way to the front; just like everyone else.

When the hat had been placed on her head, she heard a voice talking to her. She was pretty sure the hat was speaking to only her, since she didn't remember hearing the hat's voice at any other time apart from when it announced the house. From this she concluded that the hat was speaking in er mind. She wondered idly how that worked.

Her musings were interrupted by the hat, which had raised its internal voice, somehow aware that it wasn't being listened to and a bit miffed about it.

_I see we have a thinker here._ It said. _That would suggest that you should go in Ravenclaw. Eager to learn… But what have we here? Loyalty so strong that you don't want to go into the obvious house for you? That would suggest Hufflepuff, but your friend is in Gryffindor. Hmmm, what a conundrum. _

The hat laughed out loud and Mia could practically feel the astonished gaze of everyone at this curious phenomenon. The object in question paid no notice however and continued evaluating Mia.

_But you do have qualities of a Gryffindor. You overcame a deep fear, stood up to someone… and all because of your friend. You appear to work well together so I think I have to say... "_Gryffindor!"

Mia let out the breath she had been holding and walked over to where Al had sat down, having remembered to put the hat back down on the stool. She didn't even look over at the Slytherin table where a blonde boy was looking over at her with barely concealed disappointment.

Al gave her a hug as she sat down and asked her about what the hat had said to her to make it take so long, and to make it laugh. Mia repeated what the hat had said, leaving Al feeling slightly embarrassed, but glad that they were in the same house.

A girl with orange bushy hair then leaned over Al and said "Hi I'm Rose. The hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw too. I'm not even sure why it put me in Gryffindor in the end. Force of habit I suppose. Not one Weasley has ever been in anything but Gryffindor. I was almost looking forward to being the first."

Her speech was cut off as the headmistress Professor McGonagall stood up. The whole hall was suddenly quiet as she gave the start of term notices about the usual things – confiscated items, forbidden places and a new one which was that, as it had been raised as an issue the previous year, she had decided to make official.

"Students are permitted to sit at any table they choose for mealtimes – except for feasts." Professor McGonagall, satisfied that she had said everything that she need to then said, "Now, enjoy the feast!"

Whilst they were eating, it was discovered that Rose knew a lot about wand lore. "Mia, what is your wand? You know, wood and core?"

Mia replied cautiously, unsure as to what to expect. "It is elm with unicorn hair, 11 inches. What does that mean?"

"Ooh, you've got a good one!" said Rose excitedly. "In short it means that your wand is consistent and loyal, produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells. It is a very sophisticated wand that is capable of very advanced magic. It also reveals a bit of your own character. Want to hear it? Of course you do!" said Rose without even waiting for a reply. "Elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. I think that suits you really well!"

Mia got the impression that Rose could talk a lot. But she liked the other girl already, for her bubbliness and for including Mia without even having to be told by Al.

Al looked at Mia apologetically, and was surprised to see her face lit up. He shrugged and continued attacking his food.

After dinner, the prefects came and gathered the first years in their respective houses. They were to lead the first years to their dormitories. As their group approached the entrance to the hall, so too did the Slytherin group.

Scorpius Malfoy made his way over to Mia, but before he could say anything, he was swept away with the other Slytherins.

Albus looked at Mia in confusion. She looked as though she had known him. He wasn't so shocked that it was Malfoy she knew, but _how_ they could know each other puzzled him a great deal. After all, she was a muggle born and he most certainly wasn't. Adding this to the list of things that confused him about Mia, he resolved to ask her about them tomorrow, when they weren't all so tired.

They made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence, both of them tired and lost in thought.

Once they had arrived at the portrait that guarded the common room, one of the prefects said the new password of the year – Buckbeak, which for some reason made Rose and Albus smile.

Albus said good night to Mia at the bottom of the stairs and they made their way to their separate bedrooms. Mia didn't even look around the room. She just changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She was too tired even to brush her teeth.

**A/N I hope many of you are wondering what is Mia's connection with Scorpius. I know I am! Joking. If you have a guess feel free to post a review.**


	3. Breakfast

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, or Alice in Wonderland.**

**Breakfast**

"Mia! Get up! We'll be late, and it's the first day. We get the timetables at breakfast today, and breakfast starts in half an hour. I got one of the prefects to say that she'd show us the way in 25 minutes. You'd better be ready."

Mia sat up and looked at Rose, who appeared to be a very effective alarm clock. Waking up this early was new to her, as, since she had been home schooled, she usually got up at about 9:30 on school days at home.

Following Rose's wake up call, the other girls in the dormitory also started to stir. As the five of them changed into their school robes, they chatted amicably about what the lessons were going to be like.

One of the girls, Charlotte Robins, said shyly "I've looked through my books, and History of Magic looks really interesting. I know everyone says the teacher is really boring, but I just find history fascinating. Who knows, maybe I can replace Binns when I've left school."

"That sounds like a good idea. Pity you're not about 10 years older than us, then we wouldn't have to listen to Binns. My brother told me about him, I'm dreading having a lesson with him." Another girl, Belinda Creevey, replied.

"Is my company really that bad?" joked Charlotte, pretending to be offended.

"No, no – I didn't mean it like that –" said Belinda hastily, but then realised that she was joking, as Charlotte and the other girls were laughing.

"What about you Mia? You've been very quiet. What lesson are you looking forward to?" questioned the last girl in their dormitory – Alice Longbottom.

Mia stood thoughtfully for a moment and then answered cautiously "I am not sure. All of them sound really interesting, except History of Magic – sorry Charlotte – but I quite like the idea of charms, or potions, or transfiguration."

Rose smiled and said quickly "I know what you mean. Everything looks so good. My mum couldn't decide what options to choose for third year, so she did them all with the help of a time turner."

Before Mia could ask what a timeturner was, Rose had realised the time and took Mia by the hand and lead her out to the common room. They met Al at the bottom of the stairs, and waited for the prefect who had promised to lead them to the hall.

Al asked how Mia had slept, and was amused to hear about the human alarm clock that was his cousin. He looked a bit confused however, when Mia likened Rose to the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. He asked Mia about it, and she said that the White Rabbit was a creature who was very concerned with punctuality. Al agreed that this was a very good analogy for his cousin.

A few minutes later, a bleary eyed fifth year came down the stairs to lead them to the hall. "For those who don't know, I am Louisa Hall and a Gyffindor prefect." As they started walking, Louisa talked to them a bit more about general matters. "Feel free to come to me or any other prefects with any problems you may be having. Neville Longbottom is our Head of House. He also teaches Herbology. He is very approachable and good at dealing with any issues – whether they are academic or just with other students. However, he does get annoyed with inter house wars."

Rose looked as though she wished she had a notebook with her so she could write down what Louisa was saying. Al saw this and pointed it out to Mia, who smiled too.

When they got to the hall, Louisa split off from the group of first years and went to sit with her group of friends. The first years weren't really sure where to sit, so they just sat together at the first seats they came across – meaning that they were sat as far away from the teachers as possible. Rose was a bit vexed at this, as she wanted to observe the teachers and couldn't from such a distance.

"Please could you two come with me to sit nearer the front? I don't want to go on my own. Plus James is down there. Please?"

Al snorted, "Yes, James being there _really_ makes me want to come with you. I don't really want to get annoyed before I even start lessons."

"You'll come with me, won't you Mia? You don't mind sitting with James do you?" Rose pleaded.

"Ok Rose."

The two of them left for the front of the hall, leaving Al to sit with his dorm-mates.

James grinned as he saw the two of them approaching.

"Hey Rose, Mia! How are you doing this fine morning?" James called to them.

Rose didn't reply, just slipped into a seat and became absorbed in watching the teachers. Mia didn't know why Rose had needed someone to come with her and was considering re-joining Al, when James started talking to her.

"Looking forward to your first day? I'm sorry about yesterday."

Mia replied courteously "I am looking forward to today. I have been since I was 9. And that's quite alright – about yesterday, I mean."

James looked at her with curiosity. "Since you were 9? I thought you were a muggleborn."

"Unusual circumstances. My mum has always known about magic, so she recognised it as soon as I showed serious signs of having it. Ones that couldn't be passed off as luck or coincidence." Mia knew she was heading into dangerous waters; she didn't really want to spill all her secrets, so she stopped there. Holding her breath, she waited for the questions she was sure were going to come.

They didn't though. Instead James said "I can tell you don't really want to talk about it, but I don't mind listening. I won't deny that you have piqued my curiosity, but I'll leave you alone about it. Anyway I'm hungry, so…" and with that James went back to his food.

**Flashback**

_Emilia looked at her mother, scared of what was about to be said._

"_Emilia. You flew. On to the roof. I've had suspicions for a while now, but this proves it. You are a witch. This is not a bad thing, but it does pose some problems. You can't live here anymore. It is too public and you can't be seen. You will live with Lucy in a house on the outskirts of London until I see fit to change the arrangements."_

"_But what about Edward? Will he come with me? I don't want to be anywhere without him. I know he feels the same."_

"_Your brother will manage without you. He has things to learn that no longer bear any relevance to you. He knows what you are, and he understands that he won't be able to visit you. You will do as I say. Lucy will make sure that you have everything you need."_

_Emilia looked at her mother in shock. She had never been separated for more than a few hours from Edward since birth. They were the first royal twins for who knows how long and now she was going to be taken away from him, all because she had magic, or 'an uncontrollable abnormality' as her mother had put it at one point._

_Suddenly, the lights in the chandelier above them burst, and it dawned on Emilia why her mother thought it would be better for her to be elsewhere. Normal people couldn't discover magic._

_With this realisation she ran from her mother's presence; not caring that it was rude; not caring that she had not even said goodbye. Lucy met her at the bottom of the stairs, bags already packed._

"_It's time to go Miss." Lucy said nervously._

"_I need to say goodbye to Edward." Emilia replied agitatedly._

"_Your mother said you can't. She said it would make it harder for the both of you if you said goodbye. She also said that I wasn't to let you contact him. She does have a boy that she wants you to meet though. She thought that you two could become good friends."_

_Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, Emilia calmed down, knowing that Lucy had done nothing wrong, and asked, "What is his name?"_

"_Scorpius Malfoy, Miss. Apparently he's some sort of wizarding royalty, though from what I've been told, the family was very against non-magic people until recently, so the head of the family is trying to make amends."_

"_And he's using me to achieve that? Great."_

_Lucy looked closely at Emilia, realising that her charge was much older – mentally – than she should be. She sometimes forgot that Emilia was as young as she was due to her maturity._

"_We better go Miss."_

**End Flashback**

Mia hadn't seen her brother since then. She currently knew Al better than she knew her own twin. Mia surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eye, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed. However, she didn't catch James hurriedly go back to his food.

Once everyone had finished, Professor Longbottom came down the table, handing out timetables. Mia looked at hers and saw that she had potions first, followed by history of magic, a free period and then transfiguration after lunch. She also saw that she had a lesson with each of the houses – potions with the Slytherins; history of magic with the Ravenclaws and transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

Al came over at this point, grabbed Rose and dragged her away from her avid teacher watching. He seemed to have a good memory for directions, as they made it back to Gryffindor tower with relative ease to get their bags, and then managed to follow the instructions given to them by a boy in seventh year to get to their potions classroom.

They walked in and grabbed adjoining benches – as Al and Rose ended up sitting at the same bench, a seat was left open next to Mia. This seat was promptly filled by Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N Thank you for reading. I meant to include more in this chapter, but the flashback went on for longer than I thought it would.**


	4. Potions

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters.**

**Potions**

Mia glanced over at Scorpius, who looked content to say nothing right away. Instead of asking him any questions, as she usually would, she busied herself with getting out her books and ingredients.

"Mia," Al whispered, "How _do_ you know Scorpius? I mean, he's a pureblood and you're a muggleborn. How on earth did you cross paths?"

Mia sighed as she heard. Of course, she had known that she would be asked eventually, but that still didn't make it any easier.

"I can't tell you right now. I promise I will later though, but I don't want anyone else overhearing."

Slightly gratified, Al whispered back, "Ok, if you want I can show you the perfect place to not be overheard, and you can tell me in our free?"

"Sure." Mia replied, but then fell silent as the teacher had just walked in.

"Hello class!" the teacher said brightly, "My name is Pernot Tassimo, or for you, Professor Tassimo. I don't think any of you will recognise me, as I was home-schooled, due to the fact that my family seem to have a bit of a grudge against Hogwarts, for reasons that don't really matter right now. I have however, been a potions master for 4 years now, and have decided to take up teaching, with regards to Professor Slughorn's most recent retirement. I am honoured to be the one to start you off on your magical education. Now. As to how my lessons will work, I have a single lesson with you today and a double on Friday. As most potions take more than an hour to work, generally we will be doing theory work on the Mondays and practical on the Fridays. I will set you homework on the Monday to be given in the following Monday, but there will be no homework on Friday's lesson unless you need to redo a potion. Clear? Furthermore, I am lousy with names, so will you please remain where you are currently seated at least until Christmas."

The class stared at him after his energetic introduction, taking what he had said in. Rose was frowning, thinking about what his parents' grudge against Hogwarts could be.

"I see you are all bursting with energy, so please could you extend that energy to your hands, and copy down the safety instructions that are on the board. Once you are – " The class groaned at the mention of safety instructions. "Yes, yes, I know safety instructions are boring, but just think, 5 minutes of writing down safety instructions, or an overnight stay in the hospital wing. Your choice. Anyway, as I was saying, once you are finished, I would like you to turn to page 5 of your books and annotate the instructions with some improvements. Yes Miss urm... Weasley! I am asking you to write on a book."

Professor Tassimo then sat down at his desk, and tapped a plan of the classroom; immediately the name of each student appeared on their corresponding place in the classroom.

The class settled down after that, but just as Mia had finished writing 'Make sure no part of the potion ever touches your skin', a note was shoved onto her piece of parchment.

She pulled it towards her and read:

_Having fun with Potter?_

Smiling slightly as she recognised Scorpius's curving, elegant handwriting, she wrote back:

**Can you at least call him Al? And yes. I like him, and he is my friend.**

_Fine. Why is Al your friend? I thought you were my friend._

**You're my friend too; I can have more than one friend! And as to how I am friends with him, I met him on the train. You didn't meet me at the train; you weren't there for me when we crossed the lake either. He was.**

_Have you told anyone yet? Have you told _Al_ yet?_

**No. I don't really know what to say. Our parents told us to be friends? He doesn't even know who I am. I promised to tell him how I know you in our free.**

_So you aren't planning on telling anyone that we've pretty much been betrothed since we were nine? When are you planning on telling people?_

**I wasn't really planning on telling anyone. I just want to be a normal girl. And we should probably stop writing these notes now. I think the rest of the class has finished writing the safety instructions down too and I don't want to miss the annotations.**

Scorpius looked up and saw Professor Tassimo starting to write the corrections down on the board and hurriedly got out his book.

Pernot Tassimo had been watching the note exchange between Scorpius and Mia curiously, noting as he did, the startling contrast their hair made; pale blonde and deep brown. Once he had finished writing up the corrections he called softly,

"Please could Emilia Rodwins and Scorpius Malfoy remain after class."

The two looked at each other guiltily and carried on writing down the instructions.

"Now, for homework, please could you name five things that could go wrong whilst making the potion to cure boils that is on page five, how to prevent them from occurring, what will happen if they do occur and what to do if they do occur. This should give you a greater understanding of why we need safety precautions, even with a simple potion, and will hopefully mean that Friday's lesson will go more smoothly – if you decide to not leave the homework for the last minute that is."

Professor Tassimo then declared "Class dismissed!" And everyone bar Scorpius and Mia left to hurry to their next lesson.

"I know you two were passing notes. I didn't stop you, because I knew that you had finished the work. I will also not ask to see the note, as I am sure that you wouldn't appreciate that. I just would like to say that you can come and talk to me about anything. I will tell nobody and I have been known to give good advice. I am not going to give you detention, but I would ask that you don't pass notes in my lesson again. You can go now. I'll just give you notes for your respective teachers to tell them where you have been."

"I have History of Magic with Professor Binns next Sir." Said Mia quietly.

"I have Charms with Professor Flitwick." Scorpius said.

Professor Tassimo wrote them notes and the two hurried off. It was only when they left the classroom that Mia realised she had no idea where she was going.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." At Mia's questioning look, Scorpius elaborated, "To your class – my dad made me memorise the map of Hogwarts before I came so that I wouldn't get lost. I won't be much later than I am now, come on."

"Thanks Scorpius – how is anyone supposed to find their way around here – there should be signs!"

Once they reached the History of Magic room, Scorpius left Mia and ran off to wherever the charms room was. Mia made her way to the front, and awkwardly placed the note upon Binns' desk, seeing as he couldn't hold it. Mia wondered how he could even mark papers, seeing as he couldn't touch anything… maybe he used a charm or a dictating quill. She made her way back to the desks, and slid in beside Charlotte, who was writing down everything Binns said and barely noticed the sudden appearance of her friend.

Binns seemed not to have noticed her arrival either, but was steadily talking about the creation of the school – something Mia remembered as being extremely interesting when reading about it in Hogwarts: A History, but which Binns made to seem as interesting as watching paint dry.

Mia wrote down what the ghost said on autopilot, leaving her mind free to wander what on earth she was actually going to say to Al. Nothing she thought of sounded remotely promising. How much should she tell him, for starters? She did want to confide in someone, but she also just wanted a normal time at Hogwarts.

As the end of the lesson arrived, Mia packed up her things and met Al by the door. Wordlessly, he started walk. They went up several flights of stairs, and once they had reached a corridor on the 9th floor, Al started pacing. Mia waited, and gasped as a door appeared from nowhere.

"Come on in then. Nobody will be able to hear what you say. I promise I won't tell anyone either – unless you ask me to of course." Al grinned roguishly and walked through the door.

Mia followed, and was amazed at what she saw. There was a lovely big sofa with a crackling fire next to it.

Answering her unasked question, Al explained: "This is the room known as the Room of Requirement. Dad told me about it before I came. You walk past that picture on the wall three times thinking about what you want the room to become. I thought about a comfy room that couldn't be eavesdropped on and voila."

Mia sat down and cleared her throat.

**A/N Hello. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have had a bit of a writer's block and was busy with school. I have however, drawn up a timetable of Mia's lessons. I don't mind emailing it to anyone if they really want to see it. **** Also, any thoughts on my Potions teacher? If anyone thinks the name is weird, that is probably because it is. It is another anagram and 50 virtual points to whoever can guess what the anagram is of. Please review – I haven't stopped wanting to know what you think!**


	5. Revealed

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, or characters that appear in the books.**

**Revealed**

Despite her best intentions, Mia still didn't know what to say.

Whilst he was waiting for Mia to speak, Al walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Mia. He didn't pester her, knowing that it wouldn't help.

Mia sighed, realising she couldn't put it off any more. "When I was nine, my mother found out that I had magic and sent me off to live just outside London with one of her employees. Mother already knew about magic, and arranged for me to meet with the son of an influential magical family – the Malfoys. That's pretty much all there is to it."

Al looked at her shrewdly. "You don't think I really believe that that is the entire story. I live with James. I know how to spot gaps in a story from a mile off. I promise I won't think any differently of you, or treat you any differently, if that's what you're worried about."

"You wouldn't be able to help it. All I want is a relatively normal time here, spending time with my friends, complaining about work, the lot. I've never had that."

Al made one last attempt to get her to open up. "I swear I won't tell anyone. Plus, all I've ever wanted is a normal time here. As if I'm going to get it. It's not even like _I'm _famous. Everyone treats me as if I'm my dad incarnate. I get really sick of being treated like another being."

"Fine. But you better not treat me any differently. You promised. Well, what I told you was all true. I have just omitted the fact that my mother is the Queen of England. I was too high profile to keep around, so Mother sent me off to live elsewhere. I haven't seen her or my brother since then. I don't understand why they couldn't have visited me – even once, but it was ok. Being one of the most influential people in Britain, she already knew about the magical world, and set me up with Scorpius in the hope of creating better Wizard-Muggle bonds." Mia felt pleased with herself that she hadn't actually omitted anything. After all 'set me up with' could translate as 'effectively betrothed me to', couldn't it?

Al had a slight frown on his face. He still felt that something was slightly odd about the story, but decided not to pursue it. "So, you're muggle royalty. Cool. Was your brother older or younger than you?"

Mia turned away slightly and replied "I was never actually told, but I think that he might be older than me." At Al's slightly confused face, she elaborated, "We are twins. We hadn't been apart from each other for more than a few hours since birth. And she took me away from him. I missed him so much at first that I couldn't sleep. We'd always shared a room – I had grown used to his steady breathing. I still miss him, but it's more a steady ache. I don't really know him anymore; two years is a long time. I probably know you – and definitely know Scorpius – more than I do Edward at this point in time."

Al thought about this. In his mind it was practically a crime to separate siblings – especially twins – from each other. After all, after Fred's death had left his Uncle George distraught. The fact that Edward was still alive made the separation even worse. "That's awful. How well do you know Scorpius? What did you think of him to begin with?" Al tried to make the comment as off-handed as possible. He knew that the two of them had been passing notes to each other in Potions, and was slightly jealous of the blonde boy.

"Well." Mia smiled, remembering the morning she had met Scorpius.

**Flashback**

"_Emilia, Scorpius Malfoy is here." Lucy said cautiously to her charge._

"_Tell him to go away. I don't want to see him. I want to see Edward. I _need _to see Edward. Not some boy who only wants to use me like everyone else." Emilia replied into her pillow._

"_Emilia. Come down now. He has come a long way to meet you – it would be a shame to turn him away."_

"_His family are magical. It probably took them a really short time to get here. Leave me alone. Tell him to leave me alone. Say I'm mentally unstable for all I care." Emilia hugged her pillow tightly and turned fully away from Lucy._

_Before Lucy could answer there was a knock at the door. Lucy went to open the door, but was surprised when Emilia leapt off the bed to answer the door._

_Emilia was met with the sight of a boy with pale blonde hair. Before she could shout at him to go away, or anything of the sort, the boy began speaking._

"_Hello, I'm Scorpius. Sorry for intruding. My parents made me do this too. I only agreed because I thought – never mind. I can see you don't want to be – know me. I'll go." Scorpius turned around forlornly and made to go back downstairs._

"_Wait. How long did it take you to get here?" This seemingly random question that had been uttered by Emilia made Scorpius turn around._

"_Urm, a couple of hours? My dad wanted to apparate me here – or make me take a portkey, both of which would have taken a matter of seconds, but I don't like travelling like that, plus I thought it would probably be disrespectful to you, so I was driven here. In a car." Scorpius replied nervously._

_Emilia giggled. Scorpius looked at her in confusion. "One more question. What were you going to say? You kept changing what you were about to say."_

_By this time Lucy had also ventured out of the bedroom and was looking at Emilia – curious about what had sparked her apparent change of heart._

_Scorpius blushed slightly. "I was going to say that I wanted to be friends with you. I don't really have any friends, and I thought we could make the best of the situation. Especially if we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together. Also, why did you laugh?"_

_Emilia didn't answer for a while. Suddenly Scorpius realised why Emilia had suddenly turned so quiet and pale. She hadn't known. He felt awful and didn't really know what to do. _

_After a considerable amount of time had passed, or so it seemed to Scorpius, Emilia replied "I laughed because you said 'In a car.' That was pretty much implied when you said you were driven. And I – well; that's a lot to take in. I knew I would be having an arranged marriage, but I hadn't connected the dots. I would like to be friends, but can we pretend we're not betrothed?"_

"_Of course." Scorpius said, relieved._

**End Flashback**

"Er, Mia? Are you in there?" Al said nervously.

Mia blinked and came back to herself. "Sorry, I was just remembering the day I met Scorpius. He was so shy and sweet – I couldn't be angry at him, even when he said – er, something he didn't know he shouldn't." Mia ended lamely.

Al knew something was off for sure now. But again, he didn't want to pressure her into telling him something that she obviously didn't want to tell him.

"He grew more confidant as I got to know him. We'd stay round each other's' houses frequently, and I got to know his parents quite well. We are very close, and there are very few secrets we have from each other. He's jealous about you. He thinks you're going to take me away from him. Please don't try. I would have to choose him over you, and that isn't a choice I want to make. I want you two to be friends."

"I'll try to be friends with him." Al didn't know what else to say. She had been frank with him, and he certainly didn't want to lose her, but he didn't know what to make of the Slytherin boy.

Mia had achieved her objective. She knew what she said had been harsh, but it was true, and it had the added benefit of distracting Al from asking about her slip regarding what Scorpius had said that he shouldn't have.

"We should probably go now." Mia said, breaking the silence that had formed between them. "It's probably lunchtime now, and I am really hungry."

Al followed Mia as she left the room, and decided to put all thoughts of Mia's relationship with Scorpius out of his mind; at least for now.

Lunch was a fairly quiet affair. The first years were mainly content to eat their fill and listen to the older years moan about large pile of homework. However, James Potter was not focusing too much on his food, but on the girl sitting next to his brother, an invisibility cloak stuffed under his robes.

**A/N The flashback drove me mad. I kept writing Mia instead of Emilia, and I had to go back and change it all. Also, I kept changing my mind about how I wanted it to go. So, sorry if you don't like it. Please tell me either way. :) **


	6. Transfiguration

**A/N I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter**

**Transfiguration**

At the end of lunch Al and Mia headed off to the transfiguration department, eagerly talking about the content of their first lesson.

"James said that our first lesson would be really basic. He refused to say anything about the teacher though. I wonder what we'll be doing."

"Al, did you not look at the book we were told to get? Surely the first thing we learn will be the first one mentioned in the book."

Al looked at her sheepishly and said "I didn't look at it as such. It probably would have been a good idea in hindsight…"

"Yes, well, the first spell was transfiguring a matchstick into a needle and back again. I don't really see the point of it – "

Al laughed at the unintended pun.

"Oh grow up!" said Mia irritatedly.

In due time, they were joined by the Hufflepuffs and the rest of the Gryffindors. Mia pointedly engaged her dorm-mates in conversation, ignoring Al, who smiled good-naturedly and waited for their teacher to arrive.

After a few minutes, their teacher stormed out of the classroom and said "Well, what are you doing standing outside the classroom? Waiting for a personal invite. Get in! The lesson started five minutes ago, so that will be five points from each person from their respective houses. Don't be late again."

All of the assembled first years looked at each other nervously, and shuffled in after their teacher. Once they had all entered, they saw that the desks had been organised in a circle, with a gap on one side so that the teacher could enter and leave the circle.

"Find a place and sit!" the teacher shouted.

Everyone jumped and made their way to a desk accordingly. Mia found herself seated between Al and Rose and felt slightly comforted. She really didn't like the grouchy man in front of them.

"My name is Professor Emirvan."

"Professor is a funny first name." whispered Al to Mia.

In a second Professor Emirvan was upon them. "Ten points each from Gryffindor."

"But Mia didn't do anything! It was entirely my fault." Al said outraged.

"Ten points more from Gryffindor and a detention with me tomorrow evening! It seems all Potters are alike. Your brother will be joining you."

After this Al kept his mouth shut, to Mia's relief.

"As I said before Mr Potter interrupted, I am Professor Emirvan, and I am hopefully going to be teaching you how to turn one object into another. You will have the lesson to practise, and ten minutes before the end, I want everyone to stop practising, so that you can be assigned with a new object. I will then go round the circle, so the class can see how everyone is doing. The person to do the best transformation will gain five points for their house. The worst person will lose ten. The task for this lesson is to change a matchstick into a needle. The incantation is 'Compositus Verto'. Imagine the change taking place as you say the incantation. Begin."

Cries of 'Compositus Verto' could be heard throughout the classroom as everyone tried to accomplish the task they had been assigned. Rose managed to change hers completely half an hour into the lesson. She took a handful of matchsticks from the box and continued practising. After a while, she tried changing them back using 'Verto Compositus'. She managed this just before the time came to stop.

When Professor Emirvan stepped into the circle everyone fell silent. Mia watched as he went round the classroom, feeling sorry for the Hufflepuff who managed to somehow light the match instead of change it into a needle. To everyone's surprise he didn't take any points away but just moved on to the next person.

Most people had managed to accomplish some form of transformation, though no-one had completely changed it yet. When he reached Rose's desk, he looked at her neat little pile of needles and smiled. Needless to say this shocked the class.

"Miss Weasley, please could you demonstrate the transformation both ways."

Rose did so, and he moved on to the next person without comment. Mia felt that she had done alright – she managed to make her matchstick silver and slightly pointed, but she couldn't manage to form the hole in the base of the needle. Al hadn't done as well, but he was by no means the worst.

Once he had gone round the whole circle, Professor Emirvan said "Ten points will be deducted from Hufflepuff for Mr Finnegan's appalling attempt, and ten points will be added to Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's perfect demonstration of both transformations. Everyone except Miss Weasley will take five matchsticks from the box and will practise transforming them so that you can do it before our next lesson on Wednesday. Anyone wishing for help should come and see me before dinner. Points will be taken away from anyone who cannot do both transformations by Wednesday. Class dismissed."

Everyone hurried out once he had finished speaking. Mia became lost in her own mind thinking about the lesson – so much so that she didn't realise that Al was speaking to her until he shouted in her ear.

"That hurt Al!"

"Sorry, but you weren't responding. Anyway, as I was saying, what is wrong with him? He is really nasty!"

"At least he's fair! He shares his love among the houses equally, he doesn't favour anyone, and he does always have a relatively decent reason for punishments." This was said by James, who had just joined them.

"That doesn't mean he's any more likeable." Al answered.

"Al. I don't think he was bad – yes, he said everything nastily and took loads of points away, but what else did he do?"

"Mia," Al replied exasperatedly, "He took points from you when you didn't do anything."

"What do you expect? You were being rude and he wanted to make you think twice before continuing. Which you didn't – hence your detention. Anyway, as James said, he was fair, and he gave Rose more points than he originally said he would. Plus he said that he would help anyone who wanted help. Which other teachers have said that? And you can't deny that he is a good teacher."

Rose privately agreed with Mia, but she didn't want to say anything out loud, because her cousins would just say that she took to anyone who gave her praise and was a teachers' pet.

Once inside the room the four of them went over to one of the larger sofas so that all four of them could sit together. James sat down in the middle and pulled his books out onto the nearby table. The two girls sat the other side of James so that Al couldn't sit next to them. Al sat on the other side of his brother and enquired about the detention they would share the next night.

"What did you do to get into detention? Do you know what we'll be doing, or the time that the detention will be at?"

James looked at his brother in surprise. "You have detention too? Professor Emirvan doesn't like to take away from our study time; he usually sets the detention to begin at around seven – so we will have to have an early dinner. He will probably set us lines. He's good at finding deadly dull things to do."

"But I have astronomy that evening! And what did you do to get the detention? I was rude to him – sort of."

Rose injected herself into the conversation finally. "Al! What do you mean sort of? You will just have to deal with the fact that you have astronomy - it shouldn't make any difference. And yes – you skated over that question James, what did you do?"

"I, well, I skipped class." James said shamefacedly. "I have tons of work to do that he set me now, so I am going to do that now if you don't mind."

Mia and Al decided to join James in doing transfiguration homework whilst Rose made a start on the potions homework, considering she had no transfiguration homework to do. By 4:30 both Al and Mia were able to consistently and quickly do both transformations. Al and Mia then joined Rose in doing their potions homework. When six o clock came, most people stopped doing their homework and headed down for dinner.

Mia and Rose had decided to forgive Al for being an idiot and were talking pleasantly with him again. James headed off to join his own friends half way down the table, leaving the three of them to find a space. Once they had sat down, they tucked into their food voraciously. The food wasn't as delicious as it had been the night before, but it was still very good.

After dinner Rose quickly finished her potions homework and headed off to bed, leaving Al and Mia together in the common room. They chatted for a while about various things, until Mia decided she wanted to go to bed.

"Night Al. See you in the morning." She gave him a quick hug then went to join Rose in their bedroom.

Al said goodnight to his brother, then followed suit.

**A/N I was originally going to include the other 'first lessons' in this chapter, which would have taken me until then end of their second day of school, but this was about the right length on its own. The pace should get faster at some point! Otherwise it will take me hundreds of chapters just to get to Christmas!**

**Also, feel free to have a look at 'Dear Edward'. It is an accompanying thing to this and is basically Mia's diary entries. I am going to update it a lot more regularly than I do this, and it will show parts of Mia and her life that might be hinted at, but not shown in this fic.**


End file.
